


Magical Girl Itsuki Hashimoto

by Lavinia_Jessica_Wells (DancingShadows)



Series: Magical Girl Itsuki Hashimoto [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Magic Powers, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows/pseuds/Lavinia_Jessica_Wells
Summary: Itsuki Hashimoto is a seventeen year old orphaned high school student. And now a Magical Girl.This is Itsuk's story





	Magical Girl Itsuki Hashimoto

Sounds of metal scraping against metal. The air was thick with suspense as a young girl, around the age of seventeen jumped back forth, dodging and attacking the ghostly figure of a similar looking girl.

"I am sorry, for this Miyako, but since you've become a fear phantom. Now I must kill you." The seventeen year old girl yelled before swinging her sword and cutting straight through the ghostly womans chest. A inhuman screech broke through the thickness. Just as soon as the screeching stopped, the world around her seemed to turn into mist and faded away. The seventeen year old flashed yellow before turning into her civilian form, Itsuki Hashimoto.

"Darn it. I'm late for school!" Itsuki Hashimoto yelled out as she grabbed her bag from the ground and ran away from the scene. The only thing that remained was the body of eighteen year old magical girl Miyako Nishimura.  
__________

"Itsuki Hashimoto, this is the third time you've been late since you came back to school last week. Is everything alright," The school's councilor asked Itsuki Hashimoto at their usual meetings. Itsuki looked up at him, that's when he noticed the scratch under her left eye. The councilor opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang before he could answer.

"I'll see you Monday, Mr.Ross," Itsuki told him before she left the building. As Itsuki turned the corner a miniture cheetah ran right in front of her.

"Where are you going Itsuki?" The cheetah asked, as he walked alongside Itsuki,

"Home Volt." Itsuki replied, before jogging off to her apartment.


End file.
